Fouling is the undesired accumulation of organic and inorganic matter of biological origin on surface. Fouling is an issue which persistently occurs across several industries such medical, food manufacturing, marine and even water filtration. Such matter may include bacteria or proteins which tend to adhere stubbornly onto flat or smooth surfaces.
Conventional strategies to tackle fouling issues on the surface of an article include pre-sterilization of the article itself or incorporation of the use of biocidal agents or anti-adhesive coatings. However, such means remain ineffective or may result in further problems down the track. Pre-sterilization strategies may be used to eliminate contaminants effectively prior to use but such methods may not be applicable for all articles. There is also a residual risk that contamination may occur after the pre-sterilized article is removed from its packaging. Hence, the effectiveness of the fouling resistance of such pre-sterilized article is short-lived. In addition, the use of biocidal agents such as silver, triclosan or antibiotics in the material or on material surfaces may provide passive deterrence to fouling, but their use may be harmful towards the environment and human health. Likewise, the effective of these biocidal agents do not last for long.
In another instance, a requirement of anti-adhesive coatings on long-standing infrastructure and vessels is that these coatings should be able to retain its resistance to fouling so as to provide for a longer period of protection. Although the application of anti-adhesive coatings such as polyethylene glycol (PEG) may be used to reduce the adhesion of biological materials such as proteins and micro-organisms, these coatings are not durable and are unable to withstand the wear- and tear associated with certain applications.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an article with the means to resist fouling.
There is also a need to provide an article with the means to reduce attachment or retention of a biological material.